Death's Heart
by Midnight Blackbird
Summary: They say love is eternal. He knew that his love was destined to kill her, but why couldn't he stop loving her?
1. Chapter 1

**Death's Heart**

**For Taelia, who thought of the title, and Doris, because I'm late with her Christmas present.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, it belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Furthermore, I don't own Fallen by Lauren Kate, which partially inspired me to write this.**

**Summary: They say love is eternal. He knew that his love was destined to kill her, but why couldn't he stop loving her?**

**Rated M for some adult situations. **

-x-

It was time.

I realized that with the same sorrow longing in my soul. It was just like every time before. And she looked so innocent.

I liked this one a lot.

She was so different from the previous one. But the same at the moment. My hands closed over her shoulders and my lips brushed her rosy cheeks. She showed no emotions.

Good. It was easier that way.

Slowly, she turned into my arms and gazed into my eyes.

Her gray pools reflected my golden ones. She swallowed hard. No, not now. It was supposed to be easier with this one. She never cried. She was cold and stiff on the outside, but had the same beauty like the every other.

"You came for me." That wasn't a question. She expected no answer. And yet, why did I have the urge to give her one?

"Yes." She hid her eyes behind her thick lashes. My hands went through her long, coal black hair.

"Will I ever see you again?" She whispered, her fear slicing through me. Once again I asked myself 'Why?'.

"You know how it works." I heard the words escape my mouth. I suddenly scented salt.

"Why do you cry Kikyou?" She never cried. Not once. So why now? It was not I wasn't used to it. I went through it hundreds of times. I felt my ears twitch on the top of my head as she sobbed on my chest.

"I-"

She stopped. Her petite hands wiped the tears away. She tried to regain her cold façade, I realized.

"It is always the same for you, isn't it? We must fall in love with yo-" She despised me. I could see it swimming in the cold depths of her eyes. Sometimes it would end like this.

"I love you Kikyou. You know that."

"You loved every one of them." She snapped at me. My anger started to boil. Couldn't she see?

"I loved YOU. All those were names, bodies, shells. You, me, we are destined." I came closer to her, but she pushed me away.

"To what Inuyasha? Just tell me. To what are we actually destined?" Her words were cold ice. If she wanted to play that way, I could participate in the game. My expression froze.

"You know how it works. We don't exactly have a choice."

"You don't have a choice. I would have had." My lips curved into a coldest smile I could form. I loved this woman, but we both knew it was best not to get attached.

"And yet you fell in love with me. Like the countless times before." She kept staring at me.

"You are right. Now, get this over with. I can feel it's time." She said and kissed me. She was right. It was her time. I outstretched my wings and offered her my hand. She carefully took it.

"Wait." She whispered. She took off the medallion and gave it back to me.

"Remember, I'll see you again. And when I do, I want this back."

"Of course koishii." She gave me one of her rare smiles and went away. Into the light, they say.

"Aishiteru." I heard her warm whisper before she was gone.

-x-

The dawn just touched the sky and colored it its colors. I waited. Like so many times before. I waited for her. A landing noise snapped me out of my thoughts. I heard his wings rustling. Now, what would my brother want now?

"Inuyasha." His cold voice spoke.

"Yes, Fluffy?" He obviously didn't like the nickname, because he frowned when I turned to him. We stayed silent for a time and watched the sun emerge from the ocean.

"So, Sesshomaru, what brings you to me?" His facial expression didn't change.

"The universe is shifting brother." Yes, I felt it too. It was getting different. However, I didn't understand-

"What does it have to do with me?" His golden orbs flashed at me and he smirked. He stretched his wings of purest white and stayed silent. What was this, some kind of a game? I felt myself growing nervous. Ridiculous, since I am what I am. I left those feeling behind a long time ago.

"It will be different this time. The circle will break." He finally announced with his all-so-mighty voice. The circle will break. The realization hit me hard.

"Are you saying that…?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"She will live this time. But I warn you. It will be the last time. You have one chance brother." With that, he flared his wings and took off. I gazed at the sun again. Maybe this time will be different. Maybe this time she will stay with me.

And if she didn't…

I frowned. I couldn't imagine my life without her. All her reincarnations made my life worth something. And with them all came the most horrible of all tasks. I was the one who had to take her life. All her lives. And yet, she loved me every time.

'The universe is shifting.'

Good.

Maybe my curse will finally come to an end. I gave her locket a hard squeeze.

"I'll be waiting for you koi. And this time nothing will separate us."

Because, if she died this time, I will be more than ready to follow her.

-x-

Kagome turned her head and gazed at the empty alley. There was no one there. However, why couldn't she shake the uneasiness away?

Why couldn't she stop feeling the gaze that burned her?

It was not an unfamiliar emotion. It was far from that. She felt it her whole life. That shadow that followed her every step while watching her from the distance. But there was nothing there. The shadows were empty and sinister like they have always been. And there was nobody lurking from them. Maybe…

Her eyes narrowed. Again, there was this feeling again. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Show yourself. I know you are there." She murmured more to herself than to anyone else. She hesitantly turned her head around. The pools of blue flashed beneath the curtain of dark lashes.

And once again she met nothing than cold, dark silence.

She sighed deeply and took a step forward. She met a hard wall. Her legs became wobbly all of a sudden and she lost her balance. She braced herself for a painful impact to the ground. It never came. Instead two strong, masculine hands wrapped securely around her petite frame. She heard his words float in the air.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself. It isn't healthy, ne?" She unconsciously shivered at his gentle tone. Kagome took a couple of deep breaths and opened her hazy pools of blue-gray. What she saw left her breathless.

There was no force that could prepare her for the impact of his beauty.

From the twin pools of molten gold, to the mane of silver hair, and finally to the pair of triangular ears that rested atop of his head. An uncomfortable, yet familiar feeling crept into the pit of her stomach. Horror consumed her.

She wanted to run away from this unique man and hide into the farthest hole there was. Her breathing became ragged. He blinked for a few times and his ears twitched. The fear left her suddenly and was replaced by amusement.

She giggled and reached to touch them. She was surprised when he didn't pull away, but instead leaned closed into her touch. She stroked the furry surface for a few seconds when a strange noise startled her and pulled her out of the trance. She realized that he was purring.

She quickly struggled out of his grasp and carefully stood on her still wobbly legs. He flashed her mischievous smile and his sun-kissed eyes darkened to deep amber.

"I never caught your name."

-x-

Stupid, stupid, stupid Kagome. How could you do that?

How could you let a man dazzle you like that?

I shook my head. Damn it. He just put a charming smile and I told him my name.

I. Can't. Believe. It.

"Earth to Ka-Go-Me." The voice finally got through the train of my thoughts. Sango grinned at me. Her brown orbs lit up and mischief flashed in them. Kami, Miroku was rubbing off on her.

"Kagome-chan, what are you hiding from your best friend?" She batted her eyelashes and awaited my answer. I let out a sigh.

"Sango-chan, I met this guy-"

"Wha? A guy. And when did you exactly plan on telling me? This is big." I shook my head when I met her curious glance.

"It's not like that! I'm just confused. I never met someone so entrancing. When he held me in his arms, it felt like I was supposed to be there, as if I belonged there. And his eyes… You should have seen them Sango-chan. Rays of sunshine melted into purest liquid and mixed with the purest gold. His hair is the total difference. Moonlight melted into the mane of softest tresses. And those gorgeous ears of his-"

Sango coughed and I realized that I trailed off. Blush crept into my cheeks as I lowered my head in embarrassment.

"So, Kagome-chan, you like him?"

Yes.

"No, how could I like a man I've met only once in my life?" Sango fixed her ponytail and nodded.

"But you speak of him like he is it." My cheeks probably reddened even more.

"I-"

"Sango-chan," a voice came and a pair of hands embraced Sango from behind, "I've missed you my dear." Miroku pecked Sango's cheek and for a moment, his gaze dropped lower.

"Miroku-kun, what are you doing here?" I heard myself saying. His deep amethyst eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Yeah, Miroku, what are you doing here?"

"I just couldn't spend a moment without you Sango. I had to see you." He lowered his head to kiss her, but a coughing sound interrupted him.

"Oi Miroku, get a room, will you?"

I froze. My body, heart and soul froze. That voice was so familiar, that it felt like it was embossed in my memory.

"Must you ruin everything Inuyasha?" My head turned slowly and I caught him staring at me. My previous blush returned with full force. He smirked. That bastard smirked. He took a seat beside me and his words brushed my ear.

"So, Kagome, do you believe in destiny?"

-x-

He gave her another dazzling smile and claimed her lips.

It was their fourth date, but she already felt like she knew him for an eternity. He was all that she wanted.

Passionate, yet loving, possessive, yet gentle, temperamental, yet calm.

"So, Inuyasha, why did you choose me?" She whispered, her hot breath lingering on his lips. His gorgeous pools narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," her face became beet red in an instant, "you are beautiful. You must have woman throwing at you all the time." He blinked a couple of times and his lips brushed her ear.

"You were always the only one in my eyes." He nipped playfully on her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine. He traced butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Nobody but you. Always you." She decided to believe him.

After all, he had fulfilled all his promises until now.

Didn't he?

-x-

"If I hadn't know you better, I would thought you fell from Heaven." Kagome joked as she planted another chaste kiss on his lips. His expression darkened at once. His eyes became dark from all emotions swirling inside him.

He immediately turned his gaze from her so she wouldn't suspect anything.

This was too soon. Just too soon. She couldn't know yet. He was startled when she put her head on his chest. She trusted him. And he didn't deserve it.

"I've had this weird dreams lately Inuyasha." He stiffened when his name rolled from his lips. So innocent was his Kagome.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with hope.

-x-

Maybe that was what made her so different. Kagome was radiating innocence, but if you dug deeper beneath her frail exterior, you would found strong and fiery female who knew how to take care of herself.

That made her so different from Kikyou and all of her previous incarnations. They all craved me, but in the end, I was the one who found them.

Kagome didn't.

This time I didn't have to move from one place.

This time she found me.

But it wasn't just personality that differed. It was her eyes. The gray pools of Kikyou mixed into an unusual blue. Life sparkled every time she smiled, every time she argued with me over some petty things, every time I kissed her.

She was here, warm and alive. Moreover, I was going to keep her that way.

-x-

I shook my head in frustration. Sango just watched me in silence.

"Kagome-chan, what's the matter. You are quite distressed lately." She said with concern flooding her voice. She was worried about me. I made her worried. Damn me.

"It's nothing really Sango-chan." I could see that she knew I was lying. But she just nodded and went to get her coffee. Damn me. I couldn't tell my best friend what was bothering me. What was wrong with me? Why was I falling apart because of these feelings?

"Here," she said as she returned, "I brought your favorite." She gave me a full-hearted smile and I knew that I couldn't keep secrets from her anymore.

"Sango-chan, do you believe in fate?" Her brown eyes narrowed and I could tell she was struggling with that question. Sango was an orphan. Her parents were killed few years ago when she was seventeen and she was left to take care of her brother. My mother took her in and we became best of friends.

"I believe that there's something out there Kags." She finally whispered. I sighed as I took a sip of my coffee.

"I think I'm falling for him, but I can't get rid of this feeling I'm going to fall hard if I do."

-x-

"I adore you." Her lips brushed the shell of Inuyasha's ear. He grinned wickedly at his little vixen.

"I adore you too." He said with emotions bursting from each word.

"And because I adore you so much, I'm going to give you something." She almost immediately snuggled closer to him and rubbed the tip of her nose on his. With a kiss, she pulled away and waited. He stole a glance at her face.

She was so beautiful that was painful for him to even think about anything else. He wanted to drown himself in her lips, her scent, her. And only her. He mentally shook her head. There will be time to think about that. She was supposed to live this time.

Right?

He just had to do it right. Something painfully clenched his heart when he thought of the alternative ending. He distantly took the medallion out of his pocket.

"Close your eyes Kagome." She gave him a suspicious glance and her pools disappeared beneath her eyelids. He put the medallion around her neck and admired her simple beauty once again. Perfect, she was perfect.

"You can open your eyes." Even before she obediently listened to him, her small fingers touched the object around her neck. Her eyes slowly reappeared. The deep blue medallion contrasted amazingly against her pale skin and glittering blue eyes.

"Inuyasha. It's amazing. But I can't really take it." Her gaze met his hesitantly. He just laughed.

"Yes, you can. It is already yours." He pulled her into a fierce hug and lost himself in her scent once again. It always differed from one reincarnation to another.

The base scent was always the same, a soft touched of lilac. But the other layers were different. There were a thousand different variations.

He met soft spring lilac, lilac with a fresh touch of snow, summer breeze laced with lilac, even mix of oranges and lilac.

Kikyou's scent was the freshest in his memory, lilac laced with cold winter night and ice. Cold scent, emotionless scent. But he liked it, because it was the scent that was of her soul.

Kagome's was lilac mixed with the warmest of summer nights, a touch of sunshine that could immediately lighten up his soul. She blinked and her eyes disappeared for a moment.

"Inuyasha?" He could feel hesitation rising in her scent. He knew what followed it. He was immortal and he went through it for so many times he lost count of it.

"Yes, Kagome?" He nearly choked on the words. Not now, it wasn't the time now.

"I think I love you."

And his whole world came crushing down.

-x-

That was the time that nightmares started. When I first told him I loved him. That was the first time I started doubting him. Because my dreams were so clear, so vivid, I had a feeling that I lived them.

Damn it, maybe I had.

Grandpa always said that our body is nothing but a shell made to accommodate our soul. The soul goes through hundreds of reincarnations and changes hundreds of bodies. I never listened to him.

Why should I? I was young and carefree. It doesn't make sense anymore. He is always there, in my dreams.

His vivid molten eyes, his glistering fair hair, his amazing muscular body. And his huge, silver wings. Silver tipped with gold, color a little bit darker that of his hair.

Angel, I knew it at once. He was an angel. It didn't matter to me. I accepted him as he was. But do you know what woke my doubts? Do you know what happened at the end of each dream? He would get me to trust him. I would take his hand in my blindness.

And then I would die.

-x-

There was something other than lively glow in her eyes when he met her that morning. He was quite aware of dark bags that marked her usually perfect face. She looked tired and cranky.

"Kagome," he whispered as his finger reached to brush the pale skin of her cheeks, "what's the matter koi?" As the tips of his fingers touched her, she winced and began shaking. Terror swam in her eyes as he met her gaze.

"Please, don't touch me." She barely managed to let out. His cheerful smile waned and his ears dropped.

"Kag-" She turned her teary eyes once again at him.

"Please Inuyasha. I need time to sort these things in my head." She said in a pleading voice and gave him featherly kiss on the lips. He nodded and went to the door. He already opened them when Kagome heard his words float to her.

"I would never betray you." She felt warm tears leave her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She took the chibi inu plushie he won on their sixth date and hugged it tightly. She called it Inu-chan. much on Inuyasha's dismay.

"No, Inuyasha, you would never betray me on purpose."

-x-

"She knows." I whispered quietly. The angel beside me flexed his dark wings and shrugged.

"It is different this time," I heard him say, "she will not be reborn. Her destiny is among us, both you and I know it." I felt myself snicker and I turned to him. His violet eyes pierced through me, but the lines of his face showed compassion.

"It's easy for you to say. You just found your companion. I had to wait for mine for so many times. Why? For nothing. I had to kill her all those times." I murmured more to myself than to him.

"Inuyasha," He said to me, his purple wings preparing to take off, "both you and I, damn, even Sesshomaru, know that she is your destined companion. And you know how it is, everyone of our kind would go to the end of the world and back just to meet her. I was lucky I found my dear Sango so soon." He mused. I bit back a snarl.

"Miroku." It came out as a growl. He knew better than mock me. He put on a leisure smile.

"What bothers you Inuyasha?" I shook my head, letting the silver tresses of my hair fall to my shoulders.

"I'm just… scared. Heck, I'm terrified. What if she ceases to trust me? What if she really dies this time and I lose her forever? I cannot live without her. I _won't_." Miroku smiled.

"Yash, it'll be all right. I believe in you and Kagome-sama. I believe in your love." I mentally thanked him. He was the angel of Kindness after all.

Never knew how he got that title. It was a weird thing, our friendship. Kami only knew how the Kindness and Death knew to get along so good.

-x-

She winced when the phone didn't stop ringing. Her puffy red eyes checked the ID. Him. Always him. She decided not to answer. Again. As his voice came to her from the phone, something in her broke.

'Kagome, please answer me if you are there.' His voice sounded as broken as she felt. 'Let me talk to you. Let me make things right.' His voice cracked again. 'Please koishii, it hurts.' He finished and hung up.

She did not know what to do, so she went outside and gazed at stars. There were so many bright lights in the sky. She closed her teary eyes and made a wish.

"I wish he was here with me." The warm breeze caressed her cheeks and the soft rustle of the trees became like a lullaby. She slowly fell asleep.

Inuyasha sighed when she did. He wasn't a guardian, never wanted to be one, but for her… he would do anything. He lifted her in his arms, careful not to wake her, and slowly carried her to the soft bed. He watched her sleep for a while. Her, his beautiful angel. He flexed his wings in delight. She turned in her sleep and started shaking.

"Inuyasha." He heard her whispering. He cupped her cheeks, not being able to stop himself.

"I'm here Kagome." The black haired woman slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was still blurry from the sleep.

"Inuyasha?" He hushed her with a kiss, silently cursing himself for coming to her in this form.

"Go to sleep koi, it will be all right in the morning." Kagome slowly nodded and closed her eyes once again. He sighed in relief and retreated.

He did not see one blue eye taking a peek at him nor the silvery feather that left his wing and rested beside the girl he just tucked in.

-x-

It didn't make sense. Angels didn't exist. Kagome knew that they didn't exist. She never believed in fairytales.

So, why should she now?

Maybe because in the hazy blur of her mind she saw it. Or maybe because she held the evidence between her fingers. The remarkable feather of silver just tipped with gold. Soft to touch, beautiful to see. Like him. She took another deep breath. Although she didn't want to believe it, she had to.

It was real, it was all real. He was real. And her love was real.

She knocked gently on the door and waited. A groan answered her as the door opened.

"What do you wa-" His eyes met hers.

"Kagome." Was all he said. She swallowed hard. He was shirtless, but still looked like hell. His skin was paler than usual and there were some pretty dark circles beneath his eyes.

His eyes weren't the beams of sunshine like usual, but the dark honey. She felt herself come closer and pull him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered and he kissed a tip of her head.

"You came back to me, that's all it matters."

-x-

I played with that feather for a long time before I decided to confront him about it. It had the same dazzling beauty as its owner.

Silver intertwined with gold at tips, it looked as some heavenly painter wanted to be impish and play with divinity of dawn and the sun. I thought of him and scolded myself for noticing just how perfect he was.

The lines of his face were smooth and perfect, his hair impossible and silky, his eyes vivid and passionate. His body was muscular and lean, not too much, but just enough. Like he was born from my most intimate dreams.

However, as I liked him for his good sides, I loved him for his bad ones. I loved his crudeness, his jealousy, his stubbornness, even his bad temper.

Yes, I loved all of him. There, I admitted it to myself. And I gathered all my buried courage and knocked on the door.

-x-

They sat on the bench in the nearby park. Inuyasha's hand was wrapped around Kagome, protecting her from all the unknown dangers. She snuggled deeper into his warmth.

"So, are you going to tell me what exactly are you?" She whispered into his chest. His face into shock that slightly melted into confusion. He had, after all, centuries of practice to perfect his abilities.

"I thought we went through this already. I'm hanyou, a half demon-" She gave him a glare and he shut up.

"I know that silly. I was actually aiming at this." She buried her hands into her bag as she searched for something. His facial lines slowly became horrified as she slowly drew out a feather. One of his feathers.

"Shit." He muttered to himself. She rose on of her delicate eyebrows.

"So you do recognize it. And here I thought I was dreaming." She wasn't angry, just disappointed.

"So what are you?" She asked again. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"I never wanted you to find out. I just wanted to protect you. Dammit, why won't you let me protect you Kagome?" He winced at her touch. And yet that single brush of her skin set him on fire. He opened his burning amber eyes and whispered.

"I just wanted to protect you from Death. From myself." With that, he removed the spell that contained his features.

She last she heard was the scream and the rustle of his wings.

-x-

She was waking up, I could hear it. She will despise me, reject me, like every other before. Yeah, eternity was long, and even Death needed the companion. I snickered at the thought as she moved again.

Why was I here then? Why, when the history will repeat itself, like the every other time?

Why, indeed.

Her blue orbs opened at once and she gazed at me. I could see emotions swirling in the depths. Yet, there was no fear in her scent. No disgust either. Just that one emotion that I knew very well.

"Inuyasha." She somehow got on her feel and got behind me. I didn't answer. I didn't know **how **to answer. It was too good to last. She was too perfect.

"Inuyasha." She said again and salt tinted her scent. The damn girl was crying. I felt growl rising in my chest. She probably thought I was growling at her, not because of her. And yet, I didn't hear her run away. Something soft brushed the feathers of my wing and sent electricity down my spine. I felt myself lean into her touch.

"So soft. Like you hair." She giggled and continued her ministrations, her petite fingers tracing the outline of my wings. She really did not know what she was doing to me. And yet, I couldn't think, all blood from my body travelling from my brain. She needed to stop, but I didn't have the strength to stop her. This was what I wanted, what I waited for an eternity.

"Kagome." My voice turned husky and I caught her hands in mine. I looked at her. I saw the reflection of my eyes in her own and I could imagine what she saw. Gold tainted with red flecks.

"Inuyasha, you are beautiful." My eyes widened. I imagined a hundred different reactions, but this was not one of them.

"Can you still love me? I mean, I killed you before, and I could again. It is my job." As the realization hit her, small amount of fear crept into her, but it was dismissed soon after.

"I love you. And that's all it takes for me to trust you completely."

-x-

"The universe has indeed shifted. Right, Sesshy-sama?" Twin pools of deep brown blinked at the magnificent creature beside her. His expression changed for a second and then he returned her gaze with his cold one.

"Yes, Rin." The girl seemed satisfied by that as she watched the scene below her.

"Sesshomaru?" She averted her gaze and looked into his golden eyes once again.

"What is it now, Rin?" He asked with patience in his voice.

"Do you think Inuyasha will make her one of us this time? I would love a sister-in-law." She flared her delicate wings, black specked with the purest white. It was a beautiful contrast again his white ones.

"Rin, you know it works if the love is deep for the both sides." A rare smiled flashed across his face for a second.

"And this time, the idiot of my brother may succeed. Now come Rin." Her gaze lingered on the couple beneath her and them she smiled.

"Coming Fluffy-sama." She went after her mate, but not before she wished her brother-in-law a little bit of happiness, he deserved it, after all.

-x-

"She is not gonna die this time." Miroku said to his best friend. The silver haired hanyou pierced him with his gaze. Miroku just put on a smile.

"So, what are you going to do about her?" Inuyasha didn't answer, instead his gaze met the blue sky above them. The houshi sighed.

"Are you even going to try?"

"I don't know. I'm scared of losing her once again."

-x-

The raven-haired girl hugged him tightly.

"It's beautiful." She whispered as she gazed to the night sky once more. They were lying in the grass, listening to the crickets and simply gazing at the stars.

"Yeah." The man beneath her said. The sky was familiar, the scenery too, but she was new. And that made this moment new altogether. Suddenly she started wiggling beneath him. She outstretched her arm and showed at something in the sky.

"A shooting star! Quick, make a wish." He kissed the top of her head.

"What are you doing?" She asked while choking the laughter in her throat. He grinned at her.

"Making my wish come true." He nipped on her earlobe for a bit, then he trailed feather like kissed down her neck. She shivered under his touch and he smirked into her skin. Then he assaulted her lips, gently massaging them with his own.

A wave of heat flushed through her as she felt the soft texture of his tongue licking her bottom lip, desperately asking for an entrance. She gave in and whimpered as he explored her mouth. She didn't want to pull apart, but the overwhelming need for air made that necessary. As he pulled away, she breathed the air greedily in. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that he was watching her every movement.

Kagome licked her lips, savoring the taste of him. His sun kissed eyes flashed with deep lust. But he just placed a simple kiss on her lips and whispered.

"You make my every wish come true." He wrapped he arms securely around her and flashed a smile.

"Now, what did you wish for?" Her luscious mouth curved into a gentle smile.

"Now, now if I tell you, then I don't know if it'll come true." His eyes widened and his smooth voice brushed her ear.

"Kagome." He warned her with tone that promised something far intimate than the kiss they shared moments ago. Her whole body flushed with the bare thought. When she finally spoke, her voice came out husky from the desire.

"I want to stay with you forever."

-x-

The curves of her body enticed him, bringing him on the edge. He was familiar with lust, but not this kind. This was pure desire.

For her. For his angel in disguise.

Her shallow breaths came to him and he looked into her blue orbs of wonder. Darkened with the same need he felt, they were astounding. His eyes then settle on the soft skin of her neck. It felt so soft under his fingers, like gentle velvet.

He kissed the juncture of her neck, never taking his eyes off her. Her breathing hitched and her own hands reached to touch him. They explored every inch of his body, sending the familiar heat through him. His fingers traced forgotten promises on the skin of her bare stomach. She shivered and he nearly snapped.

No, if he was to do this, he'll do it right.

"You said you want to stay with me forever."

"Yes." She gasped, closing her eyes so she couldn't see the face of her sweet tormentor.

"Are you sure?" The breath stuck in his throat as he gave her one last opportunity to back out, to leave. She just tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him down to kiss her.

"Always." Her eyes glittered with love and he sighed. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed I her intoxicating scent. He did not want to hurt her, but it was necessary for her wish to be fulfilled.

"Forgive me." He whispered more to himself than to her and he slowly sank into her.

-x-

"I had a dream once." Kagome said, smiling. She watched the ocean reflect in his eyes. He chuckled.

"What was it about?" He asked and cupped her face, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"It was about this one girl who fell in love with an angel. But the Kamis thought that it wasn't their time yet, and she died in his arms. Her soul never forgot him and through her many lives she searched for him, just to die in his arms again. The Kamis saw it was cruel what they did, because he had to suffer the same pain all over again, and she had to experience betrayal every time. Because it was him who took her life, although it was never what he had wanted. So the Kamis gave him the chance to make things right and stay with her forever."

She went silent, still lost in the width of the ocean in front of her. His hands slid to her hips and he pulled him against him.

"So, how does the dream ends?" To his surprise, she only giggled.

"I don't know." She wiggled out of his grasp and gave him the look full of desire.

"I have all eternity to find out." With that, she flared her wings out and jumped into the blue waters of the ocean. She stopped just as the tips of her blue wings touched the smooth surface of the water. She gave him another devilish grin.

"Figures." He chuckled and went after her.

-x-

Kami had never been kind to me. Maybe because I had that dreadful task to take lives away from people and guide them to the afterlife. It was after all, my task in this world, but tell me, who likes Death after all?

It takes your loved ones away from you, leaves you broken and cold, or just scares you for life. I've seen it all.

Orphans whose parents I took.

Widows whose bellowed husbands I took.

Mothers whose sons I took.

Families torn apart by me.

Hearts cracked apart because of me.

People who lost their mind because of me.

Yes, I've seen it all.

But I was never remorseful, never wanted to spare anyone. Never had the need to actually. And then I met her and my life came crushing down.

No, the Kami never liked me, not even when I asked to spare this one soul I loved. Instead, she was cursed to live over and over again and helplessly fall in love with me. But who am I, Inuyasha, Death, or whatever people call me, to ask for a companion.

Hell, even my bastard brother got one.

But the enchanted circle was broken. Maybe Kami changed its mind, I don't know.

And after all that time, I have her. My Kagome. My angel.

It's a funny thing. How the Death ended up paired with Love. I still do my job, but with her to warm my heart from the inside, it's easier.

This is my story.

The story about a woman who managed to snatch Death's heart.

-x-

**A/N: Just an idea that has been messing with my mind for some time. I've even drawn something for this fic. Link is on my profile :)**

**Merry Christmas everyone! **

**And press that pretty 'review' button, pretty please?**

**~MB**


	2. Author's note

**Just an Author's Note, unfortunately. **

Okay, first of all, I'd like to thank all you wonderful readers who reviewed. My first reaction was like 'OMG I got a review' and when I saw what was written I blushed all over. So thank you all humble readers. I'm sorry if it took time to respond or I didn't respond. .

Secondly, I'm asking for your opinion. This idea struck me yesterday, and I'm not quite sure if I should do it. So, I was thinking about writing a two prequels/sequels/co-stories which would include Rin and Sesshomaru's story and Miroku and Sango's.

Anyway, I'm having trouble here, too. **ScatterMyAshes** asked which kind would be Rin and Sessh. I've got an idea for Rin, but I have a trouble with good old Fluffy. So, once again, if you find time, I'm open for suggestions. PM me or leave a review.

Anyway~thank you for your time.

~MB


End file.
